


Day 4: On a Date - Elixir and Hellion

by Pikachunicorn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (Using Four Pairings) [4]
Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Date Night, Day 4, Keller money is fun to play with, M/M, on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is pretentious and Josh is really not in the mood for anything fancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: On a Date - Elixir and Hellion

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, this is so bad. xD Oh well. Have Julian being OOC and Josh being a sex-obsessed slut.

"Why aren't you ready?" Julian seemed almost insulted by the sight of Josh sat back on his bed flicking carelessly through images on his cell phone.

"Huh?" Josh flicked out one of his earphones, sitting up, and glanced up to the doorway where Julian stood - dressed in a waistcoat; crisp, white shirt; grey tie, and smart, black pants - before he promptly burst into laughter. "Jesus, Keller! What are you wearing?"

"We're going on a date, idiot! You're supposed to be ready by now!" Julian snapped, using his telekinesis to hit Josh heavily on the head with his own pillow.

"Hey!" Josh protested, grabbing the pillow and throwing it hard towards Julian, who discarded it to the floor with a gentle flick of his hand.

"Get your pretty, golden ass up and get ready." Julian ordered, sauntering over to the closet and throwing it open, flicking through the clothes quickly.

"I thought you said eight, anyway?" Josh frowned, still not bothering to stand.

"I said six. Check your texts." Julian mumbled mindlessly, tossing an outfit onto the bed beside Josh.

"Ooohh..." Josh laughed awkwardly as he read through his most recent texts from the telekinetic.

"Get dressed." Julian commanded.

"Only if you kiss me first!" Josh teased, before holding up the black pants. "And these are from my funeral suit." He noted with a frown.

"You don't have anything else smart enough." Julian shrugged, leaning down to kiss Josh deeply. "There. Now, get dressed."

"Fine." Josh shrugged and stood with an arrogant smirk, pulling his shirt of over his head.

"Well, I was gonna wait outside, but okay..." Julian bit his lip, watching every tiny movement Josh made.

Josh pushed off his jeans quickly and walked around the bed, draping his arms over Julian's shoulders.

"Josh..." Julian moaned, rolling his eyes. "What are you-"

"Let's start this date of right, yeah?" Josh whispered and began sucking gently on Julian's neck. "You look really hot when you dress up, rich boy."

"I have a reservation." Julian sighed, the way Josh's lips felt on his neck already making his head spin.

"You also have a gorgeous, blonde healer in just his underwear trying to drag you into bed with him. Choose wisely." Josh smirked, biting Julian's neck lightly.

"Damn it, 'Lixir." Julian groaned, rolling his eyes again as he gave in and kissed Josh back. "Ten minutes."

"Fine." Josh sighed dramatically, grinning proudly at his success. "Clothes, off. Now."

 

\---

 

By the time they reached the restaurant, it was just past seven pm, making them over half an hour late for their booking, which seemed to irritate Julian no end.

"Hey. Reservation under Keller for six thirty? Sorry we're late - traffic was horrendous." He explained quickly to the pretty, blonde woman on the door.

"No problem, Mr Keller, right this way." She replied politely, leading through the restaurant.

"This place is unbelievably pretentious." Josh mumbled lowly, flicking his eyes up to meet Julian's.

"Shut up. It's nice." Julian elbowed Josh lightly in the ribs as they walked.

"Top floor of a thirty story building? We wouldn't have been late if you'd booked us dinner closer to the ground." Josh complained quietly.

"No, we wouldn't have been late if you could control yourself." Julian growled, shooting Josh a harsh glare.

"What? You looked good!" Josh laughed, holding up his hands. "And it's not like you were very opposed to it."

"You look good all the time; I just have control over my desires, unlike you." Julian whispered teasingly, kissing Josh's cheek.

"This is so weird." Josh noted, pouting a little and looking to his feet. He could feel people staring at him and he couldn't help thinking that, for once, in was for more than the gold on his skin.

"Why?" Julian seemed slightly insulted.

"We're teenage boys, Keller. We're not supposed to go to fancy restaurants and eat fancy food and be chauffeured around in your fancy cars." Josh shrugged, although he couldn't hide the fact that the view of the city from their current height took his breath away.

"Josh. Shut up." Julian ordered with a smirk.

"I don't like fancy food." Josh mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I don't like _you_." Julian teased, taking Josh's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Josh answered quickly, blushing. "It's just weird..."

"It has to be. You're the strangest person I've dated. So weird is fitting." Julian whispered, pulling Josh closer.

"Where are we going?" Josh frowned, looking back over his shoulder at the unamused expression occasionally being shot his way as they continue to the back of the room.

"Do you seriously think I don't know you at all?" Julian laughed, though there was something in his expression that Josh quickly identified as nerves - something that didn't fit with the Keller arrogance very well at all.

"What?" Josh's frown deepened when Julian pulled him through a doorway, which the waitress had gestured to.

"I'm not gonna make you sit in a room full of rich assholes who judge us for being together, or force you to eat some foreign shit that your pretty, blonde head can't even come close to being able to pronounce." Julian teased, leading Josh down a narrow corridor. The wall to the right of the pair as they walked consisted of one long, smooth, floor-to-ceiling window that gave the most spectacular view of the slowly darkening city, even more so than the windows that decorated the main room of the restaurant.

"Hey!" Josh objected when Julian's words registered in his mind, but Julian ignored his protests, instead, pulling Josh to his chest and kissing him sweetly.

"What was that for?" Josh breathed, before returning the kiss.

"Well, we're finally alone again. And you look good." Julian shrugged.

"I thought you could control yourself." Josh teased, raising his eyebrows and smirking a little.

"I can. Hence, why I only kissed you." Julian stated with a proud grin.

Laughing at Julian's reply, Josh trailed his eyes over the city below them with a satisfied sigh. "Wow, Julian. This is beautiful."

"Come on, princess." Julian whispered mockingly, pushing a hand through Josh's hair to mess it up. "Food will be ready."

"But we haven't ordered anything." Josh furrowed his brow once again.

"I've had this planned for three weeks. Including the bit where you make us half an hour late. So, _yes_. We have ordered something." Julian explained smugly. "And _yes_ , before you ask, you _are_ that predictable."

"So, we're not actually late?" Josh pouted in confusion.

"No, 'Lix. We're not late." Julian laughed; relieved to see his plan had actually worked.

Josh narrowed his eyes a little. "You sneaky son of a bitch!" He smirked before kissing Julian deeply. "What are we eating?"

"If you bother to move your lazy ass, you might find out." Julian teased, once again taking Josh's hand and guiding him down the hallway.

"So, our date is in a corridor _behind_ a restaurant?" Josh laughed, shaking his head. "Not that that's a bad thing... It's just not what I expected... _You're_ not what I expected."

"Just sit down, freak show." Julian rolled his eyes and gestured flippantly to a waiting room-style couch they'd come to stop beside.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Josh grinned, dropping heavily onto the couch with a sigh and looking out over the city lights once again. "Dude! This is awesome!"

"Oh, it gets better." Julian announced proudly, walking around to the far side of the couch and leaning down to retrieve a large pizza box from the smooth, wooden coffee table that was positioned there.

"Seriously? Pizza? Are you even _allowed_ to eat outside food in snooty restaurants?" Josh bit his lip, smirking, and took the box.

"You are when you're me." Julian replied smugly, before noting the way Josh suspiciously eyed the pizza box. "Calm down, sparkles. It's just margarita. With extra cheese and cheese stuffed crust. Which, I must add, is very specific and very dull."

"Firstly, how did you know? And secondly," Josh tugged lightly on Julian's tie, pulling him down to sit beside him and kissing him deeply. "Thank you."

"I got Nori to spy on you." Julian shrugged as if that wasn’t totally creepy, flicking open the box and taking a slice quickly. "You have very strange eating habits."

"My eating habits are fine." Josh argued, dropping the box onto his lap and picking a slice for himself.

"If you say so..." Julian rolled his eyes and took a bite of the pizza.

"This is all amazing. Really." Josh sighed, leaning in to kiss Julian's cheek sweetly.

"Alright, gold boy." Julian sat up, a serious tone to his voice. "I did all of this for a reason, actually. I wanted to ask you something."

"Mmhmm?" Josh hummed through a mouthful of truly spectacular pizza.

"So, me and you... We've been, like... _Fooling around_ for ages now." Julian bit his lip and looked up to the ceiling in search for the correct words. "I guess, this is all a little weird... And you-"

"What's up with you, Keller? Why are you being so strange?" Josh laughed, before taking another bite of the pizza.

"Nothing, I just- Umm..." Julian blushed and flicked his eyes to the ground. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice a little. "D'you maybe wanna be my boyfriend?"

"What?" Josh forced himself to swallow an uncomfortably large bite of pizza to stop himself from choking.

"Well, Jesus Christ, Foley! If you're that opposed to it, why start sleeping with me in the first place?" Julian snapped, turning away to hide his red cheeks at the thought of being rejected.

"Hey!" Josh laughed, placing his hand on Julian's cheek to guide him back to look at him again. "You just surprised me! I didn't say 'no'!"

"You didn't?" Julian blushed more at this.

"No, I didn't. So, just relax. Stop being so uptight all the time." Josh smirked, knowing this would irritate Julian no end.

"I'm not uptight, asshole!" Julian retorted with a harsh frown.

"Shut up." Josh whispered, kissing Julian lovingly, before pulling back for the shortest amount of time possible, enjoying the feeling of Julian's body far too much. "And if you'd take a second to listen to me instead of flipping out, you'd know my answer is 'yes'."

"Seriously?" Julian pulled back, throwing Josh with a quizzical look.

"Yes, idiot! And now I'm not so hungry and I just want to make out with my boyfriend under the lights of the city." Josh rolled his eyes at Julian's still confused expression and dropped the pizza box on the floor, before leaning over to kiss him deeply.

"So, we're together now? Like, _officially_?" Julian whispered, once again pulling back.

"Seriously, Keller. Shut up." Josh laughed, pushing Julian back on the couch and kissing him with as much romantic passion as he could muster. "You're mine now. Completely. That's all you need to know."

"Oh- Okay..." Julian smiled, finally returning the kiss.

"You're everything I've ever wanted, rich boy." Josh whispered, dropping his forehead to Julian's and taking a moment to just feel his body. That was the one thing he loved the most about his mutation - the ability to touch someone and feel every essence of their body. Every cell, every breath, every bone. And somehow, with Julian it was different. Because this wasn't just another body, this was a body he'd give away his own to save. But, of course, no one needed to know that, _especially not Julian._

So, for now, he chose to close his eyes, take a breath and whisper three words.

" _I'm yours, idiot_."


End file.
